Song For An Actress
"Song For An Actress" is the opening song of Hoodie Allen's third mixtape Leap Year. Lyrics We don't gotta work it out Cause no one gonna tell you where to find me When you, you come looking for me Cause I'll be walking out the door before you know it And you better believe 1 Kick it with that new girl, eatin my Chipotle Yeah we getting married, I don't care what all them hoes say Rap Zac Efron, all we do is roleplay Screaming dios mio, yeah that must be cause I'm olay All that in a bag of chips, pass the guacamole We just getting started babe imagine what I don't say Every conversation just a chance for me to outwit Do you feel that little spark, outlet, ow shit So I don't need the press, I don't want a interview I'm tryna lay you down, you just tryna Witherspoon Take you somewhere private so that I can get a interview With a vampire that's True Blood up in the room So have you heard the gossip girl I've been doin it since the Mickey Ryan gosslin girl I read a text that you away, come find me She said the party here is getting Blake, Lively Hook I don't know but I been told The world outside is, oh so cold (So Cold!) Late at night when you're alone Do you think about me now that I'm gone? When I'm on the road I often dream And think of you (You know I'm thinking of you) Girl, I hope that you do too 2 Shouts to Roger Ebert, Shouts to Emma Roberts I think that you're a cutie, but I'd rather have your Aunt first Take you to the movies, I can't wait until you're Starburst Put me in a suit and a pair of dirty converse I'm flyer than a mothafucka, pretty with her hair up Bitches wanna play the field, so I just call them Airbud All these rappers talk inside the box like an airduct And I can switch it up and sing, go and get your hands up Every speaker blast, so it's a Witchproject You gone drop up on the people like a Witchproject I be doing it for free until I'm rich, God Bless Ask me how the hell that works and I admit, it's complex Well, not like the magazine, ok well actually I'm Lindsay Lohan cause I swear I'm only acting mean Pay my dues and slap the beat, for everyone responsible Swag coming out of my fucking nostrils, hostel Hook I don't know but I been told The world outside is, oh so cold (So Cold!) Late at night when you're alone Do you think about me now that I'm gone? When I'm on the road I often dream And think of you (You know I'm thinking of you) I hope that you do too Bridge I-been-all-A-lone They can't bring me down I'm-waiting-by-the-phone Won't you take me out I-know-when-I-am-wrong So I say it now well Hey, I wrote this song for an actress yeah I wrote this song for an actress Hook I don't know but I been told The world outside is, oh so cold (So Cold!) Late at night when you're alone Do you think about me now that I'm gone? When I'm on the road I often dream And think of you (You know I'm thinking of you) I hope that you do too Yeah I wrote this song for an actress Hey I wrote this song for an actress Category:Songs Category:Leap Year songs